


新青年番外二·新生活

by FaustCrimson



Series: 新青年 [3]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 警告：有崽，寻找快乐的产物，失败的单元剧*不看前篇可能无法独立阅读
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Series: 新青年 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702543
Kudos: 1





	新青年番外二·新生活

01.晕船

费了几个月的嘴皮子功夫——主要还是王俊凯竭尽全力，小王爷和小王妃终于从女帝和易家父母手里讨得了出国的应允，撒欢似的登上了去往美利坚的渡轮。

然而这份奔向自由不被管束围观的喜悦没坚持多久，王俊凯就因晕船彻底丧失了对美好生活的向往，奄奄一息地嚷嚷要回家。

易烊千玺：“你晕船还出国？”

王俊凯委屈：“以前没坐过这么长时间的船啊，我哪儿知道自己会晕船啊？”

正在路上的航船当然不会听从小王爷的指令，该怎么航行就怎么航行，只看在女帝面上提议可以将他们放在救生艇上，留下救援电码等待港口人派船来接。

易烊千玺哪肯依，他才不想以这种丢脸的方式回国。奈何王俊凯看起来的确难受极了，再在船上待下去恐怕命不久矣，只好收拾行李准备听从意见坐救援船回家。

“其实……我有办法。”王俊凯见状慢吞吞地蹭了过来。

“什么办法？”易烊千玺狐疑地看向他。

“你每亲我一下，我就好一点，你多亲我几下，我没准就能活着抵达美利坚了。”王俊凯试探性地说道，“你看隔壁的威尔逊夫妇，人家每天亲得那叫个如胶似漆啧啧作响，跟他们比我们的关系实在太冷漠了。”

易烊千玺笑了，上下打量两眼放光充满期待但手脚却忐忑到不知道放哪儿好的王俊凯，点头应了：“行啊。”

王俊凯满怀欣喜地闭上眼等一个亲亲，旋即就被猛揍了一拳，直接跌倒在地上。

“诓我是吧？我现在就送你去见你祖宗！”易烊千玺扑了上来。

王俊凯一边抵抗一边解释：“没骗你！我是真的晕船！就其实没那么严重……哎哟，易易你轻点，你把你相公打坏了对你下半生幸福有什么好处！嗷！”

不过虽然王俊凯又被追着胖揍了一顿，但他后来就过上了早中晚都能得到来自自家小王妃一个香吻的幸福生活。

不入虎穴焉得虎子。王俊凯含泪握拳。古人诚不我欺。

02.平民才做选择

几经辗转，两人终于在目的地纽约站稳了脚跟。易烊千玺没让王俊凯去工作赚钱，拉着他在大学一块报了名。租公寓、递交报名申请、准备入学考，桩桩件件均步入正轨。

易烊千玺生怕王俊凯泄露了自己的身份会引起不必要的麻烦，勒令他不准在外叫自己“王妃”，也不准以皇族身份自矜，更不许出手阔绰装得自己一副傻有钱的样。

“我本来就有钱。”王俊凯一板一眼地纠正道，“我不傻。”

易烊千玺翻了个白眼，看了眼货架上的牛奶，随口问道：“早餐想喝牛奶还是果汁？”

“平民才做选择，我们皇唔……”王俊凯被易烊千玺强制闭麦了。

不得不说纽约的百货商店真的比国内规模大很多。商品种类上多不止一点，放眼望去琳琅满目什么都有，甚至还能买到母国的豆腐乳，只不过价格也翻了几翻。

易烊千玺盘算着生活费，没敢买那些可以追忆家乡却贵价的东西，本地出产的罐头和腌菜之类倒是囤了不少。结果转头一看，推车里已经堆满了王俊凯放的各类零食饮料。

“小时候外头偶尔会送一些进来，我……”在易烊千玺审视的目光中，王俊凯将“皇”字吞了回去，改口道，“我姐姐总不让我吃这些乱七八糟的东西，说吃了长不高。然后她就偷偷拿我那份去给刘家小姐……哦现在该说是皇嫂吃了！”

易烊千玺心情复杂地看向一副“可怜无辜弱小却能吃”嘴脸的王俊凯，真不知道该同情他还是鄙视他：“你放吧，想吃什么放什么。”

然而结账的时候他猛地反应过来——又被王俊凯带偏了，明明成年出宫建府想买什么都不用经过女帝同意了，爱吃什么吃什么，还装可怜。易烊千玺恨得咬牙，回到家他就把食品柜锁了起来，狞笑着将钥匙挂在显眼处：“一天只能吃一样，被我发现偷吃你就完了。”

王俊凯并没在意，他知道易烊千玺迟早会发现破绽，纯粹是逗逗好玩。见易烊千玺也不像是真生气的样子，嬉皮笑脸地凑上去亲他：“我现在就想吃。”

“想吃哪包？”易烊千玺有点不自在地在王俊凯怀里挣扎了一下，但还是没能挣脱。

“想吃你。”王俊凯变魔术似的从口袋里掏出个小盒子，在自家坤面前晃了晃，“美利坚人民的智慧结晶，据说用了就可以避孕，发情期的时候也不会怀上。”他腻上去嗅了嗅易烊千玺的后颈，低声道，“易易，你发情期是不是快要到了。”

这么近的距离下，易烊千玺闻到王俊凯腺体故意散发出来的味腿就软了，要不是王俊凯扣着他的腰，他没准早就滑坐在了地上。

他轻轻哼了一声：“……你快点，晚点还要复习。”

王俊凯一把将他抱上了料理台，直接用牙齿咬开了他的衬衣，笑道：“我是快是慢，你还不知道么？”

易烊千玺瞬间红了耳根。

……

事后易烊千玺躺在床上瞥了一眼拆开后仍纹丝不动的小盒，暗骂王俊凯肯定是故意的，买一个L尺码怎么可能戴得进去。

“我真挑了当时柜台里最大的一个尺码了，不合尺寸我也没办法啊。”王俊凯得了便宜还卖乖，黏黏糊糊地亲着易烊千玺，“再来一次？这次我保证射在外面。”

易烊千玺抄起枕头砸向了他：“给你最后一次机会。”

“得嘞！”

03.花花公子

王俊凯在客厅茶几上发现了一本特殊的杂志，虽然毫不怀疑是邮递员送报纸时候附赠的刊物，但这种东西出现在家里实在有些不合规制。看看上面这个女omega，袒胸露乳成何体统。

尽管留了洋但仍深受世俗伦理熏陶的王俊凯意外红着脸将杂志扔进了垃圾桶。

“哎王俊凯，我昨天放茶几上一本杂志你看到没啊？”易烊千玺从楼梯上喊道。

“什么杂志？”

“就一本彩色的，封面有点浮夸，有一位穿红色泳衣的金发女士的杂志。”易烊千玺描述道。

王俊凯大惊失色——这不就是自己刚丢掉的风俗杂志吗！易烊千玺竟然对这上面的人记忆深刻，他到底想干嘛？

他立马握住了易烊千玺的手，语重心长地说道：“你是不是还记挂着方莲生来着？”

易烊千玺死活想不通这和找杂志什么关联，小心翼翼地问道：“方莲生来美利坚巡演了？”

说完就见王俊凯的猫脸皱成了一团，一副痛心疾首的模样。

“我知道你虽是坤但也是个男子，嫁给我为妻着实委屈了。可我自问没对你有半分不好，婚前婚后更没在外拈花惹草，你是不是也该念在我一片痴心的份上，暂且收收心。我保证，我死前一定给你留一份放妻书。你想再醮或再娶的话连皇姐都不会为难你。”王俊凯沉痛地说着，补充了一句，“但你死了还得跟我埋一块，这没得商量。”

易烊千玺：“……说人话。”

“你不能看上杂志上那个O……omega女性！不准！不可以！”王俊凯变了脸色吼道。

“你说那本《花花公子》啊？”易烊千玺终于反应过来，忍笑，“害，那本不是我买的，是老师让我们用来临摹人体的。”

王俊凯恍然大悟，一时支支吾吾不知该如何转圜才好。

——丢脸丢大了。

易烊千玺难得见他窘样，起了坏心思道：“小王爷还挺纯情呢？下回我给你带个男alpha版的给你长长见识。”

“你想也别想！”王俊凯不假思索地阻拦道，“下回你要素描人体直接跟我说。”

“跟你说干什么呀？”

“我给你当模特。”王俊凯视死如归道，“你死了这条心吧，omega也就算了，休想看其他alpha的裸体。”

“我交的作业可得画上脸啊。你要不介意在我同学们面前露脸，我以后一直找你当模特。”易烊千玺拖长声音道。

“你忍心让别人看你夫君的胴体吗？”

“忍心啊，到时候我多画几张拿黑市去买，赚来的钱咱们就去游历欧洲！”易烊千玺豪言壮语，余光一直往王俊凯那儿瞥，见到对方一脸郁闷更加得意了，实在憋不住笑了起来。

王俊凯这才明白过来被自家王妃打趣了，恼羞成怒地扑过去。

04.仰望星空

他俩刚来美利坚的时候都不太会做饭，这也是为什么逛超市囤的绝大多数都是罐头和腌菜。

易烊千玺早年留过洋，但大部分情况下都是在学校食堂解决，思乡思得狠了才跑去本国餐馆将就吃一顿。

王俊凯就更不行了，出门在外从来都是有人伺候着，十指不沾阳春水。两人跑到美利坚独自求生，扬言要建立自己的“小家”，那么基本的自给自足就成了当务之急。

“你输了，周日一整天都是你做饭。”

易烊千玺得意洋洋地在安排表上写下了王俊凯的名字。这样一来一星期的安排就都敲定了，他只需负责二四六的早餐，其余三餐皆由王俊凯承担，谁让他德州扑克国际象棋围棋五子棋全都输了呢。

王俊凯捏着手里的扑克牌还很懵逼，怀疑易烊千玺肯定做了些手脚，要不怎么玩的时候老冲他笑。他一见到那梨涡就手足无措了，哪还记得怎么出牌和落子啊，等回过神来时已经输得只剩下裤衩了。

不过愿赌服输，他开始埋头钻研厨艺，好在易烊千玺也愿意陪着他。别的学生周末都在图书馆苦读或者参加艺术展沙龙，他们则在厨房对着电台广播或者料理书研究厨艺，复又定了个赌约：一月之期过后要分别给对方做一道拿得出手的菜肴，输的那一方必须无条件答应另一方一个要求。

易烊千玺听了想打人，这霸王条款分明就是王俊凯处心积虑设的套。他暗下决心不能输，相较于还瘫在起跑线上连盐和糖都分不太清的王俊凯，他已经获胜一大截了，只需再接再厉，定能粉碎这无耻之徒的下流心思。

一月之期转瞬即至，两人在厨房忙得热火朝天，过了一会儿同时端了道菜出来。

“先吃你的好了，我不着急。”易烊千玺对自己相当有信心，这堪称过度的自信反而引起了王俊凯的好奇。

“先吃你的，你做的什么呀？”二四六早晨吃的都是面包咖啡煎蛋，翻来覆去就是这么些花样，自家小王妃可不像个会做大菜的人。

“当年在不列颠吃过的一道。”

王俊凯更好奇了，迫不及待道：“是什么呀？”

“仰望星空。”

王俊凯望着掀开的盖子顿时傻眼了，与派皮中几条死不瞑目的沙丁鱼四目相对了一会儿，陷入了深深的思考。

“崽崽可喜欢吃了。”易烊千玺补充道。

——敢情做了半天是猫饭啊。

王俊凯不忍打击他的积极性，抄起筷子吃了口，沉痛地下了一个决定：“以后还是都由我来做饭吧。”

往后几个月，夫夫二人分别履行着厨房守卫者和浴室守卫者的角色。王俊凯怕自己不在的时候易烊千玺会胡搞些东西吃坏肚子，每每出门前必会预留好充足的食物。

有一次易烊千玺也要出门，他俩都不在家吃饭，索性就没有准备。结果他临时回来发现，自家厨房里有声响。

王俊凯初以为是遭贼了，抄起长柄伞就往厨房走，意外发现竟然是易烊千玺。只见小妻子正哼着小曲给自己做番茄炒蛋，防范意识很强警惕性也高，注意到背后有动静迅速拿着锅铲转身，一脸要和歹徒斗争到底的凶狠模样。

易烊千玺定睛一看，讪讪地放下锅铲：“……你怎么回来了？”

王俊凯：“……”这宛如偷情被发现一般的说辞是怎么回事。

两人坐下来交谈一番。王俊凯这才知道易烊千玺扯了谎，他一直会做点简单的饭食，那天特意做的仰望星空，是权衡利弊之后为了赢得王俊凯同情心逃避做饭责任的。至于赌约……输就输了，反正哪怕赢了王俊凯也会赖账，压根讨不到便宜，他早就看透这个无耻家伙了。

“打扫厨房哪有清洁浴室轻松。”易烊千玺一脸坦然，丝毫没有愧疚之心。

王俊凯又想气又想笑，事后带着易烊千玺好好打扫了一遍厨房。

05.小名

某一天放学回来时，易烊千玺怀里抱了个眼睛还没睁开的小猫崽，据说是从学校小树林里捡的。

王俊凯本来觉得没什么，家里也不缺它这口粮，养就养了。在易烊千玺忙不过来的时候还会帮忙给小猫喂羊奶开罐头，可后来发现出大事了，这毛茸茸的小崽子粘人得很，刚会跑些就知道争宠了。

饭点吃完自己的又跳上人的餐桌，左看看右闻闻，见他要上手赶就灵活地跑到易烊千玺身边委屈地叫唤，一脸被欺负了的可怜样。

两人吃饭的时候还没等他和易烊千玺说两句话呢，猫就赖在人腿上不走了。易烊千玺也宠它，一边吃饭一边撸猫，应着王俊凯的话也是有一搭没一搭的。

晚上霸占被角睡觉更是常态，害他想翻身过去亲亲自家小王妃都不行，刚一动作就被人阻止。

“你别闹，崽崽还在床那头睡着呢，别压着它。”这么一来，想再干点别的更是不行了。

王俊凯悲哀地发现他在家中地位一落千丈。平时易烊千玺喊他都是直呼其名，连句甜甜腻腻的“亲爱的”都没有。哪像公寓管理员那对夫妇，一天到晚“honey”、“darling”能多腻味就多腻味。

起初他还能理解，毕竟他俩都是堂堂七尺男儿，不叫这些爱称也情有可原。谁想到猫来了以后，易烊千玺天天变着法子唤它。今天是“小漂亮”、“小可爱”，明天是“小脸脸”、“小脚脚”。

王俊凯恨得咬牙：他还没有个“小”字开头的爱称呢！这猫何德何能！

嫉妒的邪恶种子一旦在心头生根发芽，就会源源不断地诱使人堕入深渊走向颓废。好好一高等学府模范生，回到家作业也不做，一天天光顾着和猫较劲。易烊千玺还觉得奇怪呢，怎么王俊凯晚上写报告的时候总心不在焉，嘀嘀咕咕不知道在想什么。

“你报告写完了？”

“没、没呢。”

“没呢你还发呆？明天不用交了？”

“我在想……给崽崽买点什么。”

易烊千玺一脸震惊：王俊凯这小心眼不跟猫打一架已经算不错了，竟然还想着给猫买东西。

“黄、黄鼠狼给鸡拜年？”谨慎思考过后，他只得出了这么一个结论。

王俊凯：“……”

第二天，“黄鼠狼”扛了一个豪华猫笼回来，附赠一座五层猫爬架。他满头大汗地把笼子和里头的爬架拼好，天真的小猫咪立刻钻进去兴奋地玩了起来，丝毫没察觉一切都是人类的阴谋诡计。

只听“啪嗒”一声，笼门被飞快地扣上。任猫如何叫唤，王俊凯也佁然不动，以胜利者的姿态威风凛凛地站在门口露出得逞的微笑。

“叫吧，叫破天你妈咪也不会来救你的。”

“是吗？”易烊千玺笑语盈盈地问道。

王俊凯吓得差点原地跳起，猛地转身尴尬地打招呼：“易、易易，今天这么早就下课了啊？”

“是啊。”易烊千玺双臂交叉挑了挑眉毛，身上的绘画用具还来不及卸下，“你把崽崽关起来干嘛。”

“没干嘛呀，孩子大了，给它一点私人空间。”他胡诌着瞎话，上前取下了易烊千玺背着的画架子，“今天跑出去写生了？”

“嗯。”易烊千玺应了声，蹲在笼前又逗了逗猫。

王俊凯的心都提到了嗓子眼，生怕下一秒猫就会被抱出来，那他忙活一下午拼这笼子和爬架岂不就白费了。

谁知易烊千玺没理会猫哀怨的叫声，逗了会儿就站起来跑厨房找吃的去了。王俊凯跟上来时，他正捧着个酸奶吃的开心。

“一下午就忙那笼子呢？”易烊千玺随口问道。

“啊……嗯。”

“花了多少钱？”

“不贵，就三十刀。”给自家人花钱，王俊凯通常都不假思索，大手一挥慷慨地说道。

“败家子。”易烊千玺笑骂了一句，“你要关猫也不用买这么大的笼子啊，那么大一个，把你关进去都绰绰有余。”

王俊凯可怜巴巴地说道：“这不是怕你说我对猫不好嘛。”

“笨。”他晃了晃勺子召唤道，“傻猫，酸奶吃不吃？”

“吃。”王俊凯凑上去一看，哪还有酸奶，盒子早空了。易烊千玺在边上偷着乐呢。他一瞧见人嘴角边上没舔干净的酸奶渍，瞬间觉得下腹被一种不可名状的热感占领了大半。

“冰箱里还有，自己拿。”老夫老妻这么久，易烊千玺哪会不知道这热辣的眼神代表什么，当即准备逃离现场，结果被人从后面逮了个正着。Alpha强壮的胳膊牢牢箍在omega纤弱的腰上，信息素的气味悄悄在空气中弥漫开来。

“我瞧你这儿还有。”

“吃完了，没有了！”易烊千玺没声好气道。

“有呢，就在你嘴边上。”王俊凯暧昧地说道，“我这儿也还有，你想不想吃？”

“你……臭流氓……”

……

吃饱喝足后王俊凯突然想起了一件大事：他还没找易烊千玺要个“小”字打头的名儿呢，于是急急忙忙拉着人说起。

“你哪儿小了？”易烊千玺懒洋洋地躺床上，眼睛也不睁地说道，“大坏蛋，大流氓！”

王俊凯想想也是，自己的确方方面面都和“小”字不太沾边。

06.诚不我欺2.0

易烊千玺怀孕了，应该说“又”。他懊恼两人不知节制的做爱，也后悔认为自己受孕艰难所以发情期大意没有戴套，但孩子既然来了，就没有把TA送走的道理。

不过这次他没跟王俊凯直说。他受不了王俊凯和自己一块承受希望落空后的失落，宁可自己一力承担。但还是为此有意避开了王俊凯的求欢，在饮食上也下了功夫，甚至在家里行走都记得穿拖鞋了。

王俊凯既纳闷又惊喜。他好说歹说上百遍易烊千玺都爱打赤脚到处跑，不得已在家中各处都铺了波斯地毯，每每周末大扫除都是一项大工程。现在易烊千玺穿拖鞋了，清洗地毯就没那么费事。

但不给人碰叫什么事嘛。

明的不行他就来暗的，然而拐弯抹角地凑上去，刚亲两下呢又被推到一边。王俊凯的心都凉了：“你答应过不跟我和离的啊。”

易烊千玺发现再小的事往王俊凯那一过都成了天大的事，这大惊小怪的毛病可千万别遗传给宝宝：“……只是不想做而已。”

“你喝最近挺新潮的那款可乐糖浆了？”

“？”

“那玩意儿杀精禁欲，生科院学长说的。”

“……”易烊千玺叹了口气，决定还是摊牌吧，不然照王俊凯这翻天的脑补能力能把事情想得要多复杂就多复杂，他以后就过不了安生日子了。

他招了招手：“你过来，我有话跟你说。”

王俊凯紧张地咽了个唾沫，但还是乖乖地坐了过去：“什么事？”

易烊千玺拽过他忐忑不安的手，放到了自己尚且平坦的小腹上，轻描淡写道：“Congratulations，Karry Wang，你要当爹了。”

王俊凯：“！！！”信息量实在太大，一时之间他竟有些语无伦次：“有、有宝宝了？”

“嗯。”易烊千玺说道，“两个月，刚发现。本来想再稳定点跟你说的，谁知道你这么爱胡思乱想……”

王俊凯几乎快要控制不住颤抖的手，他小心翼翼地在那还未凸起的腹部来回抚摸：“咱俩的宝宝？”

“隔壁老王的。”易烊千玺没声好气说道。

“隔壁哪有姓王的，整栋楼就我一个。”王俊凯亲了他一口，将赌气的omega揽入怀中，轻声说道，“千玺，我特别高兴。”

“嗯。”不需要多华丽的词藻，甚至不需要多说一句话。他们近乎是以虔诚的方式期待着这个孩子的降临，并心照不宣地瞒住了远在大洋彼岸的亲属，只等瓜熟蒂落那日再发电报告知。

王俊凯喜滋滋地研究起了孕中孕后餐和孩子辅食，每天变着花样煲汤炖补品。易烊千玺来者不拒，半个月就胖了十几斤，例行产检被提醒吃太胖后才消停些。

肚里的孩子乖巧得很，因锻炼得当也不太显怀。刚开始他还能自己去上课。到后来月份大了，王俊凯就不让他去学校了，生怕路上磕着碰着，出门逛逛没走几步就喊公共马车。

易烊千玺感觉自己快退化了，成天过着饭来张口衣来伸手的日子，巴不得王俊凯天天出门上课，给他留一点私人空间。谁知孕后期王俊凯也跟着请了陪产假，24小时寸步不离。

他一边心不在焉地撸着猫心想怎么把人支开，一边把脚翘到王俊凯膝盖上让人给涂妊娠油。

“好了。”王俊凯涂完妊娠油顺便吃完人豆腐，站起身跑去厨房端了一盆水果酸奶过来，“再来吃点？”

“没听医生说吃太胖了吗？”

“那是之前，现在已经瘦下来了，吃吧吃吧，你不吃孩子也要吃呢。”

“就知道孩子。”孕期的omega脾气坏得要命，小事也能看成正经事，说两句就噘嘴使性子。

王俊凯一看人生气了连忙去哄：“我是怕饿着，你饿着也不好受啊。”

“不想吃这个。”易烊千玺得寸进尺，“我要吃冰淇淋蛋糕。”

“太凉了，对你身体不好，要不换个吧？”王俊凯特怂地小心翼翼问道。

“就要吃冰淇淋蛋糕。”易烊千玺掰着手指头一个个往外报菜名，“还要吃烤牛肉烤羊肉串烤饼小面抄手……”

“打住打住。”王俊凯擦了擦嘴角的口水，“你把我都说饿了，一样一样来。我先给你做小面，吃完小面再做抄手好不好？”

“好。”

“那你等着啊。”王俊凯低头亲了亲人，穿上围裙又一头扎进了厨房。瘫在沙发上等着吃小面的易烊千玺老半天才回过神来：说好的冰淇淋蛋糕呢！

一孕傻三年，古人诚不我欺。

07.故事

王俊凯特别想跟人说说自己当年的英明神武，可惜远渡重洋人生地不熟愣是没找到一个可以交心的对象，只好诉诸笔尖，洋洋洒洒两大面写完了。结果日记本还摊在桌上呢，就听到门口传来的声响，高高兴兴地出去迎接回家的易烊千玺，转眼就将日记的事抛在了脑后。

恰好易烊千玺有事来书房，好巧不巧地就发现了桌上的日记本。

夫夫之间不该有秘密。这是王俊凯一直以来坚持的观点。所以易烊千玺随手翻的时候毫无负罪感，捧着日记本就津津有味读了起来。

可读着读着不对劲了。

什么叫冲破封建桎梏和青梅竹马的爱人终成眷属？

——他俩就交换了一个长命锁，后来就没再见过面了，叫什么青梅竹马！再说了君主立宪又不是封建专制，被女帝听到了肯定一顿好打。

什么叫光荣击退万恶情敌捍卫自己来之不易的爱情？

——方莲生和自己清清白白天地可鉴。就算方莲生曾经有那么点意思，他也绝对没有啊。

什么叫粉碎南方黑恶势力阴谋保护自己全家安危？

——南方的孔先生就做个学术报告，怎么就成黑恶势力了……怎么事情到了王俊凯这儿就全变了味呢。

他满脸黑线地继续往下看。下一页画风一转，变成了中世纪的骑士童话。

“……狡猾的恶龙Liansheng Fang最终被英勇的骑士Karry Wang打败。Karry Wang救回Jackson Yee公主后，公主对他一见钟情，他们在众人的见证和祝福下最终过上了幸福的生活，并即将迎来两人爱的结晶……”

易烊千玺放下了日记本，由衷怀疑王俊凯的脑壳有问题，直接导致他看世界的角度也出现了偏差。

晚饭时他忍不住问道：“王俊凯，你听没听说过守株待兔的故事？”

“听过啊，怎么了？”

“你是不是就是那只撞树桩的兔子。”

王俊凯一脸懵逼，他虽然属兔吧，但怎么就和典故里的兔子扯上关系了：“什么意思？”

“你脑袋是不是撞过树。”

“没啊，我小时候虽然调皮捣蛋，但反应敏捷很少受伤的。”他认真答道，“这是你最近的新创作吗？画一个撞树上的人？”

易烊千玺不说话了，他唯一的愿望是王俊凯千万别给他俩的孩子乱讲他瞎编的童话故事。孩子的三观塑造是很重要的，绝对不能受到如此大的冲击。

——他的担心并非没有道理。之后王俊凯给孩子讲的所有睡前故事，反派全部都叫方莲生。

08.本尼迪特·克里斯多夫

春暖花开的日子，他开始阵痛了。那会儿王俊凯刚好不在家，跑去食品街给他买灌汤包。易烊千玺正坐餐桌边上慢悠悠吃着早餐，忽然下腹一收一缩，一股热流从腿间淌了出来。他摸了摸发现是羊水破了，适才察觉大事不妙。

他扶着墙壁慢慢往外走，好在初期宫缩并不明显，尚能从容地拎上住院包坐在了门口，吸气吐气等王俊凯回来。

“怎么坐门口等我了，这么着急吃呢……”刚回来的孩子他爸还以为易烊千玺饿狠了，献宝式地把装着汤包的盒子拿了出来，还来不及炫耀一并带回来的麻花零嘴，就见小妻子坐在那里皱着眉头，岔开腿捂着肚子不停地倒吸气。

王俊凯的动作停滞了，十来秒都说不出一句整话：“这、这、这、这是……”

“要生了。”易烊千玺冷静地说道，“出门拦马车去医院，快点，你不想宝宝生在车上吧？”

王俊凯适才反应过来，赶紧出门拦车，然后扶着人拎着包匆匆往医院赶：“坚持住啊易易，马上就到了，你再等等啊。”

安慰聊胜于无，倒也起了点作用，但经不住一直念叨。每隔半分钟王俊凯就要说一次，可把易烊千玺听烦了。

所幸一路畅通无阻，他们顺利到达医院进了待产室等宫开十指。易烊千玺的宫缩还在忍受范围内，也就偶尔哼哼。然而一进病房，满屋子等宫开的omega嚎得哭天抢地死去活来，可把王俊凯看傻了。

“看我干什么，我没那么痛。”易烊千玺被那愧疚又深情的目光盯得发毛。

王俊凯握紧了爱妻的手，信誓旦旦保证道：“生完这胎我就去结扎。”

易烊千玺：“……你的脑回路到底有什么问题？”

一个个产妇被推进产房，逐渐只剩下他们一对。此时的宫缩已经很明显了，频率也有所提高。Omega脸色发白，抠住alpha的手也青筋偾起，下了十足的狠力气。

“易易，你先别急着抓我啊，留着点力气生宝宝，生完了随便你怎么蹂躏。”王俊凯痛得想哭。他太想把自己的手抽出来了，又担心易烊千玺没有发泄渠道会更难受。

“你、你就知道孩子！”易烊千玺磕磕绊绊地说着，一面吸气一面抽抽噎噎起来，“除了孩子，你还知道什么？”

王俊凯哭笑不得，迅速转移话题：“哪能啊，要不是你生的，我连看都不看一眼。”

“油嘴滑舌。”易烊千玺倒吸一口气，忍痛道，“叫助产士来，我感觉差不多了。”

助产士过来一看，径直将人推进了产房。王俊凯本想跟进去，却被护士拦在了外面。

“他是我的爱人！我必须陪着他。”然而不论他怎样坚持，护士都不肯让步。

王俊凯没办法，只好站在门口拿中文喊了起来：“千玺！我就在外面呢！你别慌啊，慢慢生，慢慢生。”他一边安慰一边说起他们从前的事情，点点滴滴愣是把自己说感动了，声音也有些哽咽：“都是我不好害你遭这罪，我明天就去结扎，你千万别有事啊……”

正照着助产士指令生产的易烊千玺听到这话顿时泄了力，助产士瞧见了，走过来替他擦了擦汗。

“对不起，他太吵了。”

“你的丈夫很关心你。”助产士温和地笑笑，“再加把劲，孩子马上就会出生了。”

婴儿的啼哭打断了王俊凯连续不断的自责，他急忙趴在门前左看右看，企图从门缝中窥见什么。过了一会儿，躺在产床上精疲力尽的omega和一个浑身泛红的婴儿被推了出来。

护士一言难尽地看着这个啰嗦半天的新手父亲，她从业几十年还是第一次见到这么话多的家伙，但尽职尽责地说着祝福的话：“恭喜你，父子平安，孩子非常健康。”

王俊凯看了眼那肉团子，又看了看满头大汗的易烊千玺，一个没忍住跪在床边上大哭了起来，像是喜极而泣，又像是在为爱人遭受的生产之苦而痛心。

易烊千玺心中纳闷，从前怎么没发现王俊凯这么感性。他抬起虚弱的手臂在人头上摸了摸：“当爹的人了，还哭什么。”

Omega生产过后都会在医院停留几日观察情况，王俊凯也干脆住进了医院里全身心伺候起了父子俩。

易烊千玺懒洋洋地躺在床上，睡衣带子松松垮垮地系着。新生儿除了喂奶外都会有儿科护士帮忙照顾，他刚刚哺乳完让护士将孩子带回，眼下疲于动弹，有一搭没一搭和王俊凯说这话，整间病房里只剩下他们两人。

“你给儿子起名了没？”修养了几日，精神也好了些，他终于有时间探讨这个重要的问题。

“我早就想好了！中文名不着急，回去跟着族谱叫。至于小名就叫宝宝，英文名我精心挑选了一个——”王俊凯故意拖长了尾音，一脸求夸奖的表情。

“是什么？”

“本尼迪特·克里斯多夫。”

“……”易烊千玺满头黑线，这名字一听就没考虑到万一被老师罚抄名字的情况！就连考试都落后别人一大截，旁人都做完选择题了，宝宝还在写自己名字呢。

“还是叫Tom吧，好写。”

“太平凡了，一点也不特别。”

“不是特别的就不可以吗？”易烊千玺睨了他一眼，“那你这姓也挺不特别的，路上随便一抓就是一大把。”

“……突然觉得Tom Yee或者Tom Wang叫起来都挺好的。”新手父亲能屈能伸，换个新鲜热乎的尿布都不算什么，让个名有什么要紧。

09.像你

再后来，小汤姆会跳会跑了，操着一口流利的洋文和半生不熟的中文跟着他会晕船的爹和不会晕船的爹回到了血脉相连的祖国。

女帝还没做好当姑姑的准备，迎面就被小孩抱着大腿撒了会儿娇，心顿时软化了，看那张酷似自家胞弟的小脸也没那么抵触了——毕竟小时候她没少揍那个爱惹事的臭小子。

“怎么就那么像你呢。还是像千玺多点好。”不光女帝这么说，见过的亲戚朋友全都这么说。小汤姆几乎和王俊凯一个模子刻出来的，只有眼睛那块略微肖似易烊千玺。皇室基因真是种姓强韧。

王俊凯听着也没不高兴，甚至跟着有点遗憾：“是像千玺好点。”他老是幻想着小汤姆是个女孩，而且是个和易烊千玺一样有娇俏梨涡的小棉袄，奈何木已成舟，怎么幻想都无济于事。

只有一个人不这么想。

“像你挺好的。”易烊千玺说。

“哪儿好？”

易烊千玺没有正面回答，只拉着王俊凯的手笑了笑道：“就是很好。”

——你是一个很好的人，乐观、热情、有趣，心中光明全无阴翳，能真真切切地带给人幸福。所以孩子像你没有半点不好。

不过这话易烊千玺绝不会和王俊凯明说。

“你说仔细点，到底哪里好。”王俊凯两眼发亮，他甚少听到易烊千玺如此坦率地夸奖自己。

易烊千玺被缠得没办法，只好道：“孩子随你，整天没心没肺傻乐，挺好。”

“……”王俊凯叹了口气，不管怎么说，好就行。

他搂着爱人的腰一起注视远处跑跳的孩子，心想小时候递那长命锁实在太机智了。

递出的是一块冰冷的死物，却收回了整个美好人生。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/4/14


End file.
